Time compactors of test responses have always had problems dealing with unknown states. Even state of the art compactors do not tolerate unknown states (“X”s or “x-states”) to a high enough standard for today's needs. For example, in BIST applications, a pattern with thousands of scan cells may contain hundreds of scan cells with X states in them, and thus a time compactor may need to handle millions of unknowns.